


I'm Grogu aka The Galaxy's first class matchmaker

by HippoHope



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Because Grogu is his own tyrant, Chapter 16 : The Rescue, Grogu is a matchmaker, Let's not make their parting sad, Luke Skywalker to the rescue, M/M, Make it cute, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HippoHope/pseuds/HippoHope
Summary: The Jedi is holding the kid in his arms, those impossibly blue eyes observing the child’s face with something close to affection.  Then he looks up, about to say goodbye.“May the force….”“Mama!”Everybody looks at the child who’s pointing his finger at the Jedi, “Mama”
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 365





	I'm Grogu aka The Galaxy's first class matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I haven’t written in ages, at least in my feelings. This is my first Din/Luke (YASSSS) I can’t control myself not to write something about them anymore, since the very first moment I stepped my paws into this ship it has taken me and my soul to countless nights and days of reading and appreciating fanarts.  
> English is my beloved but not native language so please be kind to this hippo. No beta and I’ll die like stormtrooper. It’s just a super short one but please enjoy!

/

/

/

/

Din is looking at everything through his teary eyes.

His kid is leaving with the Jedi, with his own kind.

This is for the best, he tells himself that. For both of them. 

The kid will learn how to master his abilities and become a great Jedi like this one is. The one who just saved their lives, finishing off all the dark troopers like it’s the most normal thing for him. The way he fights, fluid like a beautiful dance ballad. If his kid can one day become like him then Din is more than willing to let him go. 

This is his duty. As a mandalorian of his Creed.

And he, he will go back the way he used to be before he met the kid. Grogu.

It will never be the same but he will go through it. This is the way.

Until the day he will see the kid again, he has promised and mandalorians hold promises with their lives. 

Goodbye kid, be strong and be good.

The Jedi is now holding the kid in his arms, those impossibly blue eyes observing the child’s face with something close to affection. Then he looks up, about to say goodbye.

“May the force….”

“Mama!” 

Everybody looks at the child who’s pointing his finger at the Jedi, “Mama”

The Jedi blinks, Din also blinks, maybe everybody else does too except the unconscious Moff, he had it rough. 

“Excuse me?” The Jedi asks ever so politely, he’s still confused.

The little green child points back to the mandalorian, “Papa” he says,

Then points back at him “Mama” 

Now the Jedi’s eyes widen, as well as Din’s. 

Oh….right….

All these times the kid was with him, other than baby’s babbling and giggling which are totally cute, Din managed to teach Grogu this, to call him ‘Papa’ 

He’s super proud and secretly relieved that the kid’s first word isn’t dank farrick or something close to that considering how often Din cursed in the presence of him.

But now….? Calling someone else ‘Mama’? 

Din is sure he never taught him that. 

Especially to the Jedi! Does he even know the meaning of that?!

“Little one I think you’re confused……” Then the Jedi trails off as he keeps his eye contact with the kid, his kid. 

Then he reluctantly, almost uncertainly, looks up to meet the eyes of the mandalorian who still hasn’t worn his helmet back. 

“....I’m Luke. Luke Skywalker” Introducing himself, 

Alright, seems legit. If it sounds like some name he has heard from somewhere, Din doesn’t know.

Then he looks down at the child’s babbling, narrowing his eyes as if silently scolding him, the same look that Din always has when he tries to reason with the kid for anything and everything he shouldn’t be doing but he did it anyway.

“Is everything okay?” Din can’t help asking, 

This was supposed to be an emotional and dramatic parting between father and son, hello. 

“Yeah” The Jedi, Luke, his name is Luke, “Your son is quite thoughtful” He gives a small smile, almost timidly, as if there’s something only the two of them know and Din doesn’t. 

“What is he telling you?” Din can’t hold it anymore, he needs to know what’s going on. And the fact that the kid calls the Jedi ‘Mama’ out of nowhere. What a kriff?! 

“Well….” The Jedi, Luke, hesitated for a moment and the child grunts just like when he’s not pleased with something. 

“He just tells that you’re single and he wants us to marry” 

Din’s mouth gasps and Cara already laughs out loud. Other three lethal women in the room look at each other like mentally asking whether they should still hold their blasters or put them down and get a drink. Okay this is awkward. 

The kid is now making a sound like he’s satisfied. 

“Kid, what the hell??” Din scolds his son, 

“Please, I’m sure he only means well” The Jedi, Luke Skywalker, flashes him a small smile and looks almost sheepish, almost...sweet. 

Not five minutes ago they just met and now the kid got the Jedi on his side already, what a powerful ability that tiny body possesses. 

“Alright lovebirds, this is just getting so good, thank you” Cara, after she laughs her ass off, decides to give them a hand, 

“This guy here is going back to Nevarro and will stay there until he gets his own transportation. If you want to send him a message that you and the kid reach your destination okay or slip him your secret love nest coordinates, please do. I’ll pass it to him” Cara pats Din’s shoulder almost too hard he sways, 

“Thank you for the information, will do” The Jedi just accepts good-naturedly, 

And to think about it, his eyes are so blue, so bright, and his face….so beautiful. 

“So...it should be it for now” He almost stutters as he avoids Din’s eyes, 

“May the force be with you” He got to say the line, finally. 

And what is that beautiful smile of his. Before turning and walking away with the blue droid who looks like he was waiting for them to freakin’ move. 

Grogu shakes his little hand as if saying goodbye to his father or insisting Din has to call them!

“I’ll call you” Din says it almost too soft to hear but the kid looks satisfied and the Jedi’s lips curve up into a small bashful smile. 

/

/

/

As soon as the elevator closed up,

“Papa and Mama huh?” 

“Cara please” 

Din rolls his eyes as he puts his helmet back on, he was supposed to have an emotionally wrecked moment but...not that bad. Knowing the Jedi will contact to tell him about his kid, yes that’s it.

“I need a drink” Fennec shakes her head, looking for her comm to call Boba to pick her up,

Bo-Katan and Koska look at each other and shrug, that was weird.

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

/

Grogu’s force conversation with Luke, 

‘Are you single? Papa single too. Please marry him and be my mama.   
You good Jedi I like you. Papa is very kind and strong.   
But papa lonely. Many people come but papa no like. Papa like good one.   
You are good one. And beautiful. Nice hair. You my mama I decide.   
Papa good man. Papa protect me. Papa will protect mama. Mama protect papa too. Mama Papa protect me.   
Papa so kind. Papa has nice voice. Papa sing me to sleep. Papa cook food. Papa wash clothes. Papa handsome. Papa got big gun.   
Marry papa or I will screech’ 

‘......I’ll think about that, little one’

/

/

/

/

/

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely thank all of you for reading. Until next time!


End file.
